Caedryll
High Elves living in Caedryll are often raised with a strong emphasis on the importance of ceremony/lawfulness. Loyalty to the Kingdom is expected to a somewhat frightening degree. Fairly isolationist and unfriendly to outsiders. Very centralized kingdom focused around one major city that shares the country's name. Caedryll is often espoused by High Elves as the most beautiful place in the entire world. This is hard to disagree with. Extremely aesthetically pleasing. Majority of the country covered in forest. The Royal Family very rarely appears to the public, only really during ceremonies at dusk/night and at a distance. King Iorwerth, Queen, several Princes and Princesses. Whereas most High Elves live for some 750+ years, members of the Royal family appear to age even slower, comparative to humans. Current King said to be 1113 years old and still going strong, according to human calendars. The royalty of the country are assisted by a Council of Mages/Priests/Nobles. Elders are very respected (even 'commoner' (no common high elves are still worlds away from the lesser races) High Elf Elders) and High Elf Elders are extremely rare to see outside of Caedryll (the city) itself. Religiously, High Elves tend to follow Rikter, Hexi, and Herzenia. Rikter, as the God of Justice, Law, Ceremony and such is a natural one to follow. Hexi, as a Goddess of Magic, is similar, although some High Elves believe that Hexi is a High Elf Wizardess somehow ascendended to Godhood. Herzenia is popular among all peoples as a Goddess of healing, fertility, and the like. Bluma, Nature Goddess, is generally looked down upon for being the favored Goddess among Wood Elves. After all, High Elves are superior. Each of the three main Gods have their own fantastic temples in Caerdryll proper. Magic flows freely in the country. Definitely has the highest number of magic users per capita. Military reflects this and magic is an everyday occurrence. Small acts are essentially mundane. Gwrtheryn University (named for one of the most legendary leaders of the High Elf Empire), the world's grandest place of learning exists, as well as various smaller Wizard Towers for aspiring mages interested in further developing their powers to attend. The University is generally directed towards gearing up Citizenry for the Military. High Elves tend to reproduce in small numbers. Population has a very slow rate of growth. Sex and affection aren't exactly repressed, but not proper to express in public settings. Other races are second class citizens at best (unless Fey). Wood Elves generally treated like a race of foolish, emotional teens. Skilled Craftsdwarfs are tolerated for their usefulness/skills. Only gets worse from there for the other races. However, others are allowed in if they prove themselves to be exceptionally skilled or talented. This generally refers to craftsmen, artists, powerful wizards/clerics and other exemplars. These people would never, say, meet the King and his brood, but they can be privileged enough to enter the country and the city itself. Additionally, some High Elf families have non-Elven servants. These are typically human. Slavery is technically no longer practiced in Caedryll but the line between 'servant' and 'slave' often is blurred, and such occasions aren't really given the attention they deserve. Category:Locations Category:Cities/Countries